


Ooooh, we break the laws of attractioooon!

by Coloured_Rainbow



Series: I miss you, sometimes. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, F/M, bashful sans, he acts cool but gets very flustered very easily, the best kind of sans, you'll find that I write a lot of college au...., you're dormmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: You watched carefully as Sans' half-opened eyes scanned the book on the table in front of him. You swallowed, your own eyes trailing along his round jawline and perfectly lined teeth. You could feel your face get hot, but couldn't bring yourself to look away. It was oddly soothing just to watch him sit there and calmly work.





	Ooooh, we break the laws of attractioooon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Sorry if I post a bunch of one-shots right next to each other... series description will explain.

You watched carefully as Sans' half-opened eyes scanned the book on the table in front of him. His eyelights slowly shot back and forth as he read the words, one of his hands drumming it's fingers on the table. 

You swallowed, your own eyes trailing along his round jawline and perfectly lined teeth. You could feel your face get hot, but couldn't bring yourself to look away. It was oddly soothing just to watch him sit there and calmly work. Seeing him reading and hard at work was a rare sight.

"Uh." You let slip from your mouth, making Sans look up. Keeping his head down, he glanced up at you, his eyes slightly widening.

"hm, what's up?" He asked softly, his voice dark. You flinched, making a soft, strangled noise.

"H-How's the reading?"

"pretty good, i guess."

"Haha... right..." You silently sighed when he looked back down, closing your eyes. He looked... really good. Better than usual. You weren’t sure what was different, but everything he did seemed mysterious in a way you couldn't quite understand.

You relaxed, smiling. It wasn't that weird; people could be attractive without it being a whole thing. Your friend looked good today, and that was fine! It wasn't a huge deal.

"Uh," You said again, making Sans look up, this time with a smirk on his face.

"yeah?" 

If it wasn't a huge deal, why was your heart pumping so fast?

"Did you, uh... is anything.... different? Today?" You sputtered.

"...whaddya mean?"

"Like, did you get a new jacket? New body wash--I don’t know." You silently cursed your rosy cheeks, suddenly feeling very stupid for mentioning anything.

Sans looked into space, slightly contemplatively, before shrugging. "dun think so."

"..Okay." you began to look back down before he continued.

"Why?"

You were hoping he wouldn't ask that.

“No reason! Just... wondering."

Sans' smirk widened as you looked away. 

"c'mon, it's _somethin’_."

"W-Well, I just--"

"do I look _weird?_ "

You're eyes snapped over to him, your back straightening. "What? No!"

Sans smiled. "do i stink?"

"NO!"

"maybe my iq dropped and the dumbness is manifesting."

"Sans!" He chuckled, making you let out a small huff. "You just..." 

_Just friendly compliment._

"I-I thought you looked good today." You could feel yourself blush when his smile slightly faltered.

".....what?"

"W-Well, I just... you look nice."

Sans paused, but ultimately let out a chuckle. "nah, s'in your head. jus' same old sans."

"Well! You still look good!"

"Nah."

You smirked, letting yourself relax. The friendly banter helped your calm down. "I promise. I don't know what it is, but... it’s good."

"m'average." He shrugged. "nothin’ too spectacular."

"...Sans," You started softly, leaning forward. "You do know you're.... attractive. Right?"

Sans let his smile fall completely, looking off to the side. After a few seconds of silence, he shrugged, flashing your a lazy grin. "yeah, 'course."

"Sans."

"i do; swear."

" _Sans_."

"most attractive guy i know." He smiled at you before glancing back down at his book. You gave him a concerned look, watching him start to scan more pages. Looking over his face, you couldn’t see how anyone could think he didn’t look wonderful; his face was round and smooth, morphing oddly defined cheekbones and a flush chin; his eyes were large and empty, holding his fluorescent, white eyelights that flickered from side to side, slightly dilating whenever he got too excited; his teeth were perfectly aligned and white as paper, making for the most beautiful smile. You could feel your heart start to beat heavily again just at the thought of his deep, rich laugh that shook his whole body.

After a few minutes, Sans looked up again only to meet your line of sight. You both made eye contact for more than a few moments before he averted his gaze, only looking back once you softly said his name.

“...Sans?”

“uh, yeah?”

You slowly blinked, leaning further over the table and looking up at him.

“You are… so handsome.”

You was surprised when Sans slightly hunched his shoulders, his face flaring up a bright blue.

“u-uhm... uh.” He looked away, blushing even more. “I guess.”

“W-Well, I _know_ , Sans. You’re just so…” You swallowed, leaning back and talking softly. “S-So nice to... look at.”

“i-i’m not, uh…” Chuckling, he sank down into his seat. “i’m not.” He whispered.

You reached out to him, gently placing your hand on top of one of his. you could feel him flinch, his fingers slightly shaking under your touch, when you slipped your fingers under his hand to softly hold it. Looking up at your, he shrank under your stare, his eyelights just pinpricks. You chuckled awkwardly when Sans let out a long, shaky “uuhhhhhhhhhh…,” before shutting his mouth and looking away.

“Y-You’re also,” you laughed, “really cute.”

Sans let out a soft choking noise, swallowing hard. “.....th-thanks.” He said almost inaudibly. Slowly, You started to lean closer to him, making him quickly let go of your hand and scoot back his chair.

“I’M SORRY,” you immediately shouted. 

“it’s fine!” Sans chuckled, standing up. “i just think--i’m gonna go,” he cleared his throat after his voice forcibly cracked. “y-yeah, got lotsa…. studyin. b-bye.”

“Wait, S-Sans!”

Sans’ hands snapped down to grab his book before he swiftly turned around, speedily walking off towards his room.

“Sans, I’m sorry!” 

_Slam._

“ _ITWASAFRIENDLYCOMPLIMENT!_ ” 

Whether you shouted that to him or to yourself, you weren’t sure.


End file.
